Selene z Dragon's Dogmy
SeleneProszę edytować tylko w trybie źródłowym, edytowanie w wizualnym psuje kody artykułu. - zielarka i wiedźma. Postać Więcej obrazów przedstawiających Selene można zobaczyć w galerii postaci. z gry Dragon's Dogma. Młoda dziewczyna, całkiem sama na świecie, na którym będzie trwać po wieczne czasy. Narodziny postaci Stworzyłam artykuł o Selene, ponieważ jest to właściwie moja ulubiona postać ze wszystkich fikcyjnych postaci z jakimi się spotkałam. Kiedy ujrzałam pierwszy raz Selene na swoim monitorze wiedziałam, że to jedna z najbardziej wyjątkowych istot jakie można spotkać w wirtualnym świcie, przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Jakiś czas po pierwszym spotkaniu z Selene do głowy wpadł mi pomysł by napisać dla niej artykuł na wiki. Każdy aspekt wyglądu, charakteru i życiorysu, jest oparty na fabule gry i tylko lekko rozwinięty o rzeczy których w grze nie wytłumaczono. Imię Imię Selene to imię greckiej bogini księżyca, samo słowo jest zresztą w języku greckim jego określeniem. Wygląd Zielarka wyróżnia się swoją bardzo szczupłą sylwetką, zwyczajne dziewczyny rzadko osiągają, aż tak smukłą figurę. U Selene, zaś jest ona stała i nigdy nie podlega, najmniejszym zmianom. Dziweczyna ta nigdy, nie była mniejsza, ani szczuplejsza, nigdy też nie urośnie, ani nie przytyje, jej wygląd pozostanie na zawsze taki jakim był od początku. WłosyDokładne opisy poszczególnych partii wyglądu postaci, nie są oparte na wiadomościach z gry tylko na mojej fantazji. Selene nie dba jakoś przesadnie o wygląd swoich włosów, choć spina je w kucyki, to nie po to by wyglądać ładnie. Robi to z przyzwyczajenia, gdyż tak lubiła ją czesać jej ukochana opiekunka Sofiah, a także po to by włosy nie wpadały jej do przygotowywanych wywarów. Ozdoby, które nosi we włosach to bardzo stare i poczerniałe lilie wodne zalane żywicą, Sofiah podarowała jej te pamiątkowe dziś przedmioty, gdy zamieszkały na stałe w swym domku na drzewie. Strój Sukienka, którą na co dzień nosi Selene, jest utkana z lnu i farbowana w kolorze bardzo ciemnej zieleni tak , by nie rzucała się w oczy gdy Selene przemierza swoją "rodzinną" bezkresną puszczę. Jest lekka i wygodna, a w połączeniu z jasną barwą skóry jej właścicielki, umożliwia ukrycie postaci Selene, iluzją przebłysków słońca, między cieniami rzucanymi przez drzewa. "Biżuteria" Selene nosi na sobie różne ważne dla niej ozdoby, trudno , może nazwać to biżuterią, ale tak właśnie ich używa, gdyż są to dla nie ważne pamiątki z podróży u boku Sofiah. Kamyk Najważniejszą dla Selene częścią jej dodatków jest mały kamień, który nosi na swej szyi, na rzemyku. Dziś nie ma on już żadnej wartości, poza sentymentalną, jednak kiedyś był on bardzo cenny i wiele osób go pożądało jeśli wiedzieli tylko czym on jest. Kamyk ten jest ułamkiem wielkiego kamienia życia który dawał moc uzdrawiania wodzie w kilu tajemniczych źródłach. Mając go na szyi, można było się czuć właściwie nieśmiertelnym. Sofiah ofiarowała go Selene, w nadziei ,że jego moc zmniejszy częstotliwość lub wyeliminuje całkowicie odsyłanie jej pawn'ki do otchłani riftuRift to otchłań miedzy wymiarami jej funkcja opisana jest w życiorysie postaci. w wyniku ran bojowych. Kolorowe rzemienie Na lewym nadgarstku bransoletę z sklejonych ze sobą kolorowych rzemieni, zrobiła ją dla siebie sama gdy pierwszy raz zaczęła zauważać swoją przemianę, jest ona symbolem kolorów wkradających się w szare jak dotąd życie pawn'ki. Z grubym brązowym rzemieniem noszonym przez nia na szyi w postaci jakby obroży, nie wiąże się właściwie żadna ważna historia. Bransoleta z suszonych liści Na prawej ręce Selene widać zawsze bransoletę z świeżo suszonych liści. Liście te należą do jej ulubionych roślin, po ususzeniu ich woń staje się mocniejsza, zielarka nosi tą ozdobę właśnie, ze względu na upodobanie do tego zapachu. Delikatność tej "biżuterii" jest tak wielka, że ulega ona często uszkodzeniom dlatego, prawie każdego dnia musi być tworzona od podstaw. Życiorys Narodziny Selene powstała, by służyć swojej pani, nigdy nie była dzieckiem. Została stworzona przez kobietę imieniem Sofiah, by wspierać ją w jej życiowej podróży której celem było pokonanie smoka. Sofiah była doświadczona czarodziejką - arisenemArisen to wybraniec, któremu smok zabiera serce, dając mu moc nieśmiertelności do czasu ich ponownego spotkania. Misją arisena jest zabicie smoka i odebranie mu swego serca, które może być jednoznaczne ze śmiercią arisena jeśli taką podejmie on decyzje, gdyż jego serce jest nieśmiertelne póki znajduje się pod wpływem smoczej magii. swoich czasów. Jej potężna magia dała, życie Selene i pozwoliła je wieść we wszystkich istniejących wymiarach. Sofiah traktowała Selene jak swoją wnuczkę. W czasach gdy jeszcze żyła, wszyscy wiedzieli jednak, kim naprawdę była Selene. Każdy akceptował jej odmienność. Razem ze swoją arisenką przemierzała ówczesne krainy ciesząc się sławą swej pani i przychylnością wszystkich żyjących wtedy ludzi. Życie pawn'a Selene była nazywana przez obcych pawn'em, miano to oznaczało, iż nie jest zwykłą śmiertelną dziewczyną, a istotą ponad wymiarową istniejąca tylko po to, by służyć arisenowi. Jak każdy z tych pionków, których wielu błąka się w przestrzeni między wymiarami, Selene posiadła bliznę na wnętrzu dłoni odpowiadającą kształtem bliźnie na piersi arisena, powstałej na skutek pierwszego spotkania ze smokiem. Blizna ta zawsze świeciła krwawym blaskiem, gdy jej pani była obok niej, jako oznaka jej całkowitego oddania w ręce arisena. Selene nie posiadała swej własnej tożsamości, ani wolnej woli. Jej życie było całkowicie pozbawione emocji i jakichkolwiek uczuć. Do zwykłych ludzi, podobna była tylko fizycznie, lecz nawet śmierć nie była jej znana. Jeśli kiedykolwiek została śmiertelnie zraniona, miast umrzeć pojawiała się natychmiast w między wymiarowej otchłani zwanej riftem nie posiadając już żadnych ran i uszczerbków z przebytej bitwy. Stamtąd, zaś była ponownie przyzywana przez swoja panią by dalej wypełniać swoje przeznaczanie wspomagając ją w jej misji. Odkrycie własnej wyjątkowości Lata mijały, a życie arisenki trwało i choć zbliżało się ku końcowi, gdyż smok został już pokonany, miało w zanadrzu jeszcze jedną ostatnią niespodziankę. Sofiah, bardzo pokochała swoją pawn'ke, zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest to mądre jednak z dnia na dzień traktowała ją coraz bardziej jak swoją ukochaną wnuczkę. Była już starszą kobietą, gdyż wraz z pokonaniem smoka jej ciało zostało pozbawione swej nieśmiertelnej mocy. Przez całe życie nie miała przy sobie jednak nikogo bliskiego tylko Selene towarzyszyła jej niestrudzenie służąc swoja pomocą. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób dokładnie się to stało, jednak opiekuńcza miłość jaką pod koniec życia Sofiah otaczała Selene spowodowała poważne zmiany w jej istocie. Dała jej możliwość poznania smaku uczuć, a także otworzyła przed nią drzwi to własnej tożsamości, odmieniając ją na zawsze i nadając jej istnieniu nowy nie znany dotąd sens. Selene stała się jedynym na świecie pawn'em który po śmierci swego arisena żył dalej by wspominać ukochaną opiekunkę i zacząć nową własną już podróż do odkrycia tajemnicy prawdziwego życia. Plotka grożąca śmiercią 250px|right|thumb|Witchwood Opuszczona przez swą opiekunkę Selene, postanowiła osiąść na stałe w chatce w której kiedyś zatrzymywały się razem w przerwach swej podróży. Nie miała wszak dokąd się udać. Chatka ta mieściła się na ogromnym, starym drzewie; w zamglonym lesie zwanym Witchwood czyli lasem wiedźmy, gdyż tak często mówiono o Sofiah. Początkowo życie Selene było bardzo spokojne. Czas upływał jej na zbieraniu i kategoryzacji różnych ziół, a także na tworzeniu z nich doskonałych piw i innych cennych mikstur. Pawn'ka była akceptowana przez okolicznych wieśniaków jako nowa wiedźma - zielarka, a jej wywary i piwa chętnie nabywano, by delektować się ich doskonałym smakiem i czerpać z nich lecznicze moce. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie. Rozrastający się wciąż, mroczny las zaczął w końcu przerażać mieszkańców pobliskich miast i wsi, a zapomniana sława dawnej arisenki przestała im się kojarzyć z zamieszkującą go tajemniczą zielarką. Dodatkowo pojawiające się coraz częściej plotki o powrocie smoków na zamieszkane przez ludzi tereny, jakimś dziwnym trafem zaczęły być łączone z zielarską magią Selene. Opowieści te zaczęły powoli rodzić niechęć do wiedźmy w sercach znających ją choćby ze słyszenia ludzi. Niechęć ta zaś szybko przerodziła się w potrzebę wygnania lub zabicia mrocznej i obarczonej złą sławą dziewczyny. W ten oto sposób pod wpływem nie wiadomo gdzie powstałej plotki, ludzie z okolicznych wsi postanowili zlinczować niezagrażającą nikomu spokojną zielarkę, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się jej i jej dziwnej mocy, która napawała ich serca przerażeniem. Opieka zza światów Wzburzony motłoch - tak można określić tłoczącą się pod domem znienawidzonej wiedźmy grupę wieśniaków uzbrojoną w co wpadło im w ręce. Przybyli, by wreszcie załatwić sprawę złej czarownicy, pozbywając się jej raz na zawsze i oczyścić las z jej przeklętych mocy. Nie było to jednak takie proste jak się im wydawało. Małej zielarki nie było już dawno na miejscu, a gdy tylko dotarli do drzwi jej chatki spod konarów drzewa na której się znajdowała wyłonił się ogromny, kamienny potwór - golem by swą niezmierzoną siłą chronić Selene. Golem został stworzony przez Sofihie by bronił dostępu do jej domostwa, wciąż napełniała go jej moc, choć ona odeszła z tego świata już dawno temu. Kamienny kuc doskonale spełnił swe zadanie, jego wystąpienie przeraziło zbuntowaną tłuszcze do tego stopnia, że rozbiegła się na wszystkie strony świata. Nigdy więcej, żaden z ludzi wchodzących w jej skład nie postawił swej stopy na terenie mrocznego lasu. Cechy charakteru Nieśmiałość Selene jest bardzo nieśmiałą i pozbawioną pewności siebie osobą, być może ma to związek z nowością jaką jest dla niej jej własna tożsamość i wyrabianie sobie swoich poglądów, do czego to istoty takie jak ona nie są przyzwyczajone. Dziewczyna mimo iż, ma już własny gust i wie co uważa za słuszne nie umie jeszcze do końca wyrazić swojego zdania w obecności innych, dlatego też stara się unikać sytuacji w których musiałaby rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Dodać należy również to, iż przykre zajścia między nią i wieśniakami z wiosek otaczających jej "rodzinny" las, oddaliły ją od ludzi i pozwoliły jej wyrobić sobie o obcych dość nieprzychylną opinie. Ciekawostka 200px|left|thumb|Selene (Rysynek autorki artykułu) 150px|right|thumb|Toadstool Sitter Ulubionym przedmiotem Selene, czymś co zawsze sprawia jej radość, gdy otrzymuje to w prezencie jest rzadki i ciężko dostępny grzyb o nazwie Toadstool Sitter. Rośnie on zazwyczaj w konarach drzew, w lesie o nazwie Wilted Forest. Przypisy Autorem artykułu jest : Kategoria:Postaci z gier Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dragon's Dogma